A mower is a lawn trimming tool and usually comprises a wheel set, an enclosure and a cutting system and can walk on a lawn and cut a grassland. A traditional mower mainly uses a gasoline engine or an alternating current system as a cutting power, and is pushed by manpower to walk back and forth on the lawn to finish nursing and trimming of the grassland. However, labor intensity for pushing the mower to mow grass is larger.
Along with continuous development of computer technology and artificial intelligence technology, an intelligent mower similar to an intelligent robot has slowly emerged in people's life. The intelligent mower can automatically mow and be charged in the lawn of a user without user intervention. After set once, such automatic working system needs no management any more, and the user is liberated from dull and time-consuming and labor-consuming housework such as lawn cleaning and maintenance.
Compared with the traditional mower, the intelligent mower has an automatic walking function and has a sensor with a lawn recognizing function, and the intelligent mower adopts a capacitance sensor to automatically recognize the grassland to be trimmed, and can automatically finish lawn trimming work without a need of manual direct control and operation, manual operation is greatly reduced, and the intelligent mower is a tool suitable for lawn trimming and maintenance in occasions such as family courtyards and public green spaces.
The capacitance sensor detects the ground below the mower, judges whether the ground is the grassland to be mowed and further controls a working condition of a mowing motor. However, some grassland sensors in prior art have a problem of poor sensitivity, and some noncontact grassland sensors are also easily interfered by factors such as air.
The capacitance sensor of the intelligent mower comprises a probe, configured to detect the grassland; the capacitance sensor also comprises an end cover in order to protect the probe from damage, and the end cover is disposed on the bottom of the capacitance sensor, and separates the grassland from the probe. However, for a traditional intelligent mower, the end cover on the bottom of the capacitance sensor is unfavorable for transmission of an electric field of the probe, which causes the poor sensitivity of the capacitance sensor and a poor grassland detection effect.
Another problem is that for the traditional intelligent mower, the capacitance sensor adopts a fixed columnar type, during lawn trimming and maintenance, when the intelligent mower automatically walks, the sensor easily rubs against the grassland, which increases a walking resistance of the intelligent mower and obstructs the walking of the intelligent mower.